decision
by min gula
Summary: kim taehyung baru saja menemukan sebuah cinta . tetapi dia menemukan masalah baru . orang yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan sang ayah yang meninggal 15tahun lalu.


Author: elpahh / elvarestim

Title: decision

Main Cast: kim taehyung – park jae hoo

Other Cast: kim soo ah

Genre: angst,thriller,action,romance.

Rating: pg-17

Lenght: chapt1

Disclaimer:

Hai gaysss ff ini sepenuhnya milik author kecuali cast milik Tuhan dan juga orang tuanya. Mungkin terinspirasi dari beberapa drama dan juga film . sebelumnya author belum pernah bikin ff chapt jadi maaf jika ada sesuatu atau pun yang lainya yang tidak menyenangkan (?) don't copy my fanfiction ^^

Notes

typo bertebaran

Seoul- keadaan jalan seoul saat itu berkabut , bukan karena udaranya yang dingin tetapi akibat dari peperangan antara warga dan juga pemerintah . pada saat itu sekolah atau pun kantor memang diliburkan karena untuk mengurangi jumlah korban yang meningal di jalanan.

"bu apakah aku boleh keluar." Seorang anak terlihat sedang duduk di meja makan.

"kau tidak boleh keluar,diluar sangat berbahaya." Ucap wanita separuh baya itu yang sedang membuat sup untuk dimakan.

"ayah,apakah ayah akan pergi sekarang?bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku sangat ingin bermain." ucap anak itu kembali. Ia melihat ayahmya yamg sibuk memasukan peralatan dokternya kedalam tas.

"ayah harus pergi,diluar sana masih banyak orang yang memerlukan bantuan ayah. Jika keadaan ini selesai ayah akan mengajakmu ke tempat hiburan." Ucap sang ibu kembali dengan dua buah mangkuk sup . ia meletakan sup itu di atas meja.

"kau yakin akan langsung pergi?" ucap wanita itu. sang pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya . ia berjalan menuju anak lelaki itu dan mencium keningnya ."jadilah anak yang baik,dan jangan membuat ibumu marah." Akhirnya pria itu pun pergi . anak lelaki itu turun dari kursinya ,ia berlari mengejar sang ayah, ia pun memeluknya dari belakang. "ayah cepatlah pulang. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Sang ayah pun terdiam . ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang anak dan berjalan meninggalkanya sendirian.

Author pov-

"taehyung,kau pergilah ke rumah bibi kim. Dan berikan ini sangat sibuk jadi tak bisa mengantarkan ini untuknya." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kotak nasi kepada taehyung .

"baiklah." Ucap anak lelaki itu. taehyung pergi keluar rumah . di perjalanan ia melihat beberapa orang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam . mereka terlihat berjalan menuju rumahnya . taehyung hanya melihat mereka tanpa mempedulikannya , tetapi taehyung sempat memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka . ia memiliki tiga garis luka di pipinya dan itu membuatnya merinding. sesampainya di rumah bibi kim ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"bibi kim , aku taehyung." Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun keluar dari rumahnya . ia tersenyum kearah taehyung.

"hallo taehyung. Kau sendirian?mana ibumu?" ucap wanita itu

"ibuku sedang sibuk. ia hanya memberikan ini untukmu." Ucap taehyung.

"terimakasih adik kecil." Diambilah kotak makanan itu. "kau akan pulang?" ucapnya kembali

"ia bibi kim. Ibuku pasti menunggu." Ucapnya

"kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"tak usah bibi kim, aku akan pulang sendiri." Taehyung pun pamit kepadan wanita itu . ia pun berjalan pergi.

Sepanjang jalan taehyung berjalan sendirian , ia hanya melihat beberapa orang di jalanan. akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah . dari luar jendela ia melihat beberapa orang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya . ketika ia akan masuk terdengar suara tembakan dari dalam rumah .taehyung pun mulai panik ia bersembunyi dibawah meja dekat pintu sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Setelah tembakan itu berhenti,ia melihat orang orang itu keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat kembali pria dengan tiga garis di pipinya .taehyung masih berdiam diri dibawah meja . ia tidak berani masuk kedalam rumahnya sebelum orang orang itu pergi. Setelah orang orang itu pergi, taehyung bejalan masuk kedalam rumah. ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu , betapa terkejutnya taehyung saat ia melihat ibunya yang sekarat penuh dengan darah diatas lantai . taehyung berlari kearah ibunya dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"ibu kau tak apa?mengapa tubuhmu mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah? Dan siapa orang orang tadi? ucap taehyung. Ibunya hanya menangis sambil memegang tangan taehyung erat.

" ibu tunggulah ,aku akan menelpon bibi kim." Taehyung berlari kearah meja telepon. Tanganya memijit beberapa nomber , tak lama telepon pun terhubung.

"hallo bibi kim. Bisakah kau kerumahku? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku melihat ibuku penuh dengan darah. Bisakah kau mengobatinya. Aku sangat takut." Ucap taehyung dengan tangisannya. Setelah menutup telepon taehyung kembali kearah ibunya .

"ibu bersabarlah, bibi kim akan segera datang." Taehyung memeluk erat ibunya.

"taehyung.." ucap wanita hanya bisa melihat ibunya dan menangis. ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"jadilah anak yang baik ,rajinlah belajar. kau harus menjadi seperti ayahmu . kau harus menjadi seorang dokter." Ucap sang ibu . ia menangis dan mencoba memeluk taehyung.

"ibu kau harus kuat. Bersabarlah bu." Ucapnya . tak lama munculah seorang wanita dari luar rumah . ia berlari kearah taehyung dan juga ibunya.

"bibi bisakah kau menolongnya?" ucap taehyung sambil menangis.

"ibumu harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Dimana ayahmu?" ucapnya.

"ayah sedang mengobati pasiennya." Ucap taehyung

"tunggulah aku akan menghubungi ayahmu."

Ibu taehyung tiba tiba saja menggenggam tangan kim soo ah . ia mulai berbicara kepadanya "soo ah,aku titipkan taehyung kepadamu. Anggaplah dia sebagai anakmu sendiri . ayah taehyung tak mungkin datang kesini selamanya."

Taehyung melihat kearah ibunya. "apa maksudmu tak akan datang?" taehyung mulai menangis sejadinya.

"bawalah taehyung pergi dari sini, sebelum orang orang itu datang kembali." Ucap sang ibu.

"tapi nyonya. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Kau pasti bia selamat." Ucap kim soo ah

"tak akan ada waktu . pergilah sekarang atau nasib kalian berdua akan sama sepertiku . aku akan disini . aku akan menyusul ayah taehyung disana ." ucap sang ibu.

Taehyung memeluk ibunya "ibu..ayah diamana?" taehyung hanya bisa menangis. ibu taehyung memeluk anak tunggalnya itu dan tak lama sang ibu pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya .taehyung memeluk ibunya erat ia tak mau berpisah dengan ibunya . tetapi kim soo ah mencoba melepaskan pelukan taehyung . ia tak ingin taehyung bernasib sama seperti ibunya . akhirnya taehyung di paksa untuk pergi dari rumah itu dengan penuh tangisan . ia hanya bisa melihat ibunya tertidur diatas lantai yang berlumuran darah.

ketika berjalan pulang mereka melihat beberapa orang menuju rumah kim taehyung . taehyung menarik tangan kim soo menariknya agar bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"bibi kim , aku melihat mereka keluar dari rumahku . apa kau pikir mereka yang membunuh ibuku?" ucap taehyung

"kau yakin?" ucap kim soo ah

"aku yakin, aku mengingat salah satu dari mereka." Ucapnya sambil mengecilkan matanya yang tertuju kepada pria yang memiliki tiga garis luka dipipinya.

Ketika orang orang itu melewati persembunyian taehyung dan kim soo ah ,tak sengaja mereka berdua mendengar pembicaraan orang orang itu . orang orang itu memang sudah membunuh ayah taehyung. Dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari taehyung.

Ya taehyung merupakan anak dari seorang dokter . pada saat itu seluruh dokter yang mencoba menghianati pemerintah dan mencoba menolong rakyat akan dibunuh bersama keluarganya.

"bibi kim?" ucapnya

"ya?" ia melihat kearah taehyung

"apa ayahku takan kembali?apa dia sudah meninggal?" taehyung mulai mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

Kim soo ah hanya terdiam . ia bingung harus mengatakan apa . ia hanya memeluk taehyung yang akan menangis."

"sekarang aku tak memiliki siapa pun." Taehyung menangis di pelukan soo ah.

"sudahlah taehyung. Aku akan merawatmu . aku akan menjagamu . aku berjanji akan membantumu jika kau butuh apa pun." ucapnya.

Tamat

Decision ini akan aku publish juga di salah satu fanbase **dengan author yang sama !**

.. review nya jangan lupa ^^


End file.
